Blood Bonds
by Atheina
Summary: Orochimaru didn't just give Sasuke the cursed seal, he turned him into a vampire. The war is over, Sasuke is back in Konoha, and Naruto must help Sasuke learn to live without revenge. And give him blood. Wait, what? Vampire fic. SasuNaru.


Summary – Orochimaru didn't just give Sasuke the cursed seal, he turned him into a vampire. The war is over, Sasuke is back in Konoha, and Naruto must help Sasuke learn to live without revenge. And give him blood. Wait, what? Vampire fic. SasuNaru.

Author's Note – Hey guys! Well, this is my first fic ever. Ahh! I'm nervous as I set out to do this; I really want to make a good fic for you guys to read. There will be spoilers up to the current manga, though past now (Summer 2011) it may not follow canon. I don't know, I can't tell the future so we shall see. I haven't decided on any other pairings as of yet, if you want to suggest any you are free to do so. But no promises other than SasuNaru!

I'm going to need a **BETA**, so if you are interested please send me a message! I need someone I can bounce ideas off of and to help check grammar etc. It would be nice if said person(s) have msn/aim so I can chat with them freely.

Disclaimer – Naruto is not mine. If it was, Sasuke would have come home already, Itachi would be alive, and Sasuke and Naruto would be together. Oh, and Sakura would be useful.

Warnings – Boy lovin'. AKA Yaoi. If you don't like, you probably should not be here. And by probably I mean definitely. Please don't flame, but constructive criticism is more than welcome!

This may or may not have certain fruit elements in the future.

Blood Bonds

Prologue

"Uchiha Sasuke, it is with utmost care that the council and I have considered your case. For your abandonment of the Hidden Village of the Leaf as a genin, your actions against Konoha and the Land of Fire as well as your fellow ninjas you should very well be locked up for life if not executed for what could be considered treason."

The Godaime Hokage's voice rang out in the room filled with ninjas waiting with baited breath for the verdict of the rogue ninja sitting before the council. He appeared stoic, but in fact there was a tightening grip inside his chest as he wondered if this would be the end. A certain blue-eyed, blonde ninja was along one of the back walls trying not to go into a panic attack at Tsunade's words. Sakura stood to his left, gripping his hand so hard that had he not been so preoccupied what with hoping his best friend wasn't about to die, he probably would have been howling in agony. As it was, the strong hold was helping to ground him to the moment. Kakashi was to his right, for all the world looking relaxed as he leaned against the wall. But the lack of a certain book and the tightness with which his arms were crossed gave hint toward his anxiety.

"However," Tsunade continued, "in light of the fact that you killed Orochimaru, the one responsible for the death of the Sandaime and countless others over the years. In light of the fact that we now know the truth behind the massacre of your family years ago," at this the two remaining council members' faces twinged in remembrance, "and finally, in light of the fact that you ended up playing an integral role in helping to win the war against Uchiha Madara, we have decided that you shall be given the following punishment." Sai glanced at his teammates, hoping for their sakes that everything would turn out alright.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are sentenced to six months of house arrest. You will have a team of ANBU guarding the premises at all times as well as having a ninja present in the home with you. After this time, you will be allowed to take the test to become a chuunin, which I expect you to pass. Following that, you will take the test to become a jounin, which I also expect you to pass. Finally, you will take the ANBU test, which you will pass and you will be required to remain a part of ANBU for no less than ten years. In fact, I expect I will require you to be part of ANBU for the entirety of the next Hokage's reign."

Murmurs broke out, blanketing the room in chatter while she took a moment to look at the last Uchiha. He looked slightly puzzled for a moment before his face went back to being as emotionless as ever. Naruto wasn't talking, but he had finally taken a huge gulp of air. In fact, he wasn't sure when he had stopped breathing, but it felt like it had been ages. Sakura looked hopeful as Kakashi closed his eyes in relief. This was better than they had dreamed.

The Godaime wasn't done quite yet though, "As for the…" she struggled to find an appropriate word, "_situation_," she carefully stated, "the person staying with you shall take care of any nutrition you require."

The interest in the room peaked as many had wondered exactly what would be done about that subject. In a world filled with ninjas, demons, and powers that were almost supernatural people knew of creatures that were not completely human. One such creature was the vampire, a human that needed the blood of other humans to survive. There were many myths about such creatures as there were not many in existence. But before them they had one living vampire. Uchiha Sasuke, in his quest for power from Orochimaru, had been transformed into a vampire. No normal human could possibly feed a vampire the daily blood supply it would require. So who could she possibly mean to have stay with the Uchiha for the next 6 months?

"Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade's voice cut through the chatter in an instant. Kakashi had to actually lean over to nudge Naruto out of his stupor. He blinked once and slowly made his way up to Tsunade, standing right next to Sasuke. This is the closest he had been to his friend in weeks and while he wanted nothing more than to grab onto him and never let go, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as Tsunade gazed at him with a look of confidence.

"Naruto," she said again, in a softer voice, one that everyone leaned instinctively forward a few inches to try to catch. "After careful deliberation, we have decided that you would be best suited for this task. Do you accept the mission of being Uchiha Sasuke's guardian for the next half year?"

Naruto did not even need to think about it, "I accept," he stated quickly. Tsunade gave him a small smile and announced to the room, "So be it, this is the verdict of the council and I. Sasuke, Naruto, you two will stay here so we may go over the details. Everyone else, get the hell out!" With the bang of her mighty fist on the table, everyone jumped to it and filtered out.

And while he was extremely happy for the outcome, Naruto could not help but think that it would be a long six months.

* * *

><p>Alrighty then! I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. It's just a little something to start with. I'm hoping to have a beta before I post anymore and maybe a few reviews to let me know what you guys think? Maybe? *Puppy dog eyes* Let me know what other pairings you would like to see too? Yeah? Okay, thanks for reading! Bai bai!<p> 


End file.
